One Night is all it takes, maybe?
by lilbitjrfan8
Summary: Can you really fall for somebody in one night? What if it's somebody you once loved but have vowed to never forgive? Dimitri Leaves Rose and shows up 5 years later. He bets her he can make her fall in love with him again in just one night...Will he succeed? A short story probably only 4-5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the new short story that I promised! I got an overwhelming amount of people saying do it. I know I said I would wait a while but I wanted to write while it was still fresh in my head!**

** Summary:**

** Rose and Dimitri got together in high school. A year after she graduates her and Dimitri are engaged and happy as ever until tragedy strikes. Dimitri can't take it and leaves. He comes back 5 years later and finds Rose has a 4 year old little boy. He makes a bet that he can make her fall in love with him again in one night. Can he really do it?**

**This is just a short 3-5 shot that I had a dream about so if you read my other stories I promise I won't fall behind (Insta Fame should be updated soon). Well as always please read & review….Reviews good or bad help me write faster :)**

"Alexz! Come here so we can go see aunt Lissa and Viktoria!" I hollered at my 4 year old son.

"Is uncle Chrissy going to be there?" he asked.

"Well is he usually there?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well then he'll probably be there this time. I wasn't for sure why we were going over there, but Liss had calling telling me that Vika had some extremely important news to tell me and couldn't tell me over the phone. I quickly put Alexz's shoes on before carrying him out to the car and buckling him in. luckily Lissa didn't live too far so it wasn't a long drive. Regardless I spent the whole drive fidgeting and bouncing my left knee, anxious and wondering what she had to tell me. We quickly got there and as soon as I unbuckled Alexz he ran up to the house and burst through the door. I quickly followed. I found him asking Lissa where Christian and Ethan, Lissa and Christians 3 year old boy, were.

"They're in the man cave, wanna go join them?" she asked. He quickly pulled his shoes off and ran to the man cave, Christian had made out of one of the many guest rooms they had.

"Hey what's up?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"You might want to sit down," Vika said looking nervous. Uh-oh this can't be good. I sat down on the couch in between her and Lissa. I quickly tried to make a joke to ease the tension.

"I feel like this is an intervention…My name is Rose and yes I am addicted to donuts, they're just sooooo delicious!" I said with a laugh. They both gave a half smile but not much more. "Ok just spit it out."

"Dimitriiscomingbacktotown!" Lissa said in a rush.

"Huh?" I asked praying I heard her wrong.

"Dimitri is coming home, his tour is done and he is coming home while figuring out if he wants to re-enlist again," Viktoria said a lot slower and calmer. Just at the mention of his name my heart stopped.

"When?" I asked as soon as I regained the ability.

"Today…" Vika told me.

"WHAT?! Today! Why did nobody warn me?" I asked. Usually when he came to visit I took Alexz and we went on a trip somewhere. "I have to go get packed and figure out where we're going this time."

"Rose…Don't hate me for this but maybe it's time to quit running. Alexz is 4. Don't you think it's time he met his father? You can't run your whole life."

"Why not? He did. As soon as things got tough he ran. Why can't I?" I asked pissed. I remember that day as if it happened just yesterday.

**Flashback 5 years ago:**

Things with me and Dimitri had been rough the last few weeks. I know it was because of the miscarriage but I was tired of it.

"Dimitri can we talk?" I asked softly entering the kitchen.

"Yea I need to talk to you anyway," he told me without looking my way.

"We can't continue like this…" I told him.

"I agree. That's why I'm leaving" he said bluntly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard me right. I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going but I can't do this anymore," he said emotionless.

"What now you can't be with me anymore? Don't love me anymore?" I asked hurt.

"I can't do this anymore rose! We barely even talk! I can't live my life like this!" he half-yelled.

"Then we work it out!" I yelled back at him.

"There's nothing to work out Rose. Love fades mine has. I'm sorry." he said sounding anything but sorry.

"When you gave me this ring you told me you would love me forever, no matter how bad things get. I know it's just the engagement ring but I thought it still meant something. I guess that was all a lie!" I yelled pulling it off and throwing it at him hitting him in the chest. We were planning to get married after the baby and really hadn't discussed it since I lost the baby, but I guess we don't need to. Tears were pouring down my face but I didn't care. I ran up to one of the guest rooms and locked the door before burying my head in the pillows and bawling. If I had never miscarried he wouldn't be leaving me. It was all my fault too. The doctor told me I had some condition that causes miscarriages. Usually if you are aware of it before hand, you take a medicine that helps and reduce stress levels but unfortunately our pregnancy wasn't planned so we had no idea that I needed to get checked out. If I had reduced my stress my baby might still be with us, but no I didn't think about it so I kept up my usual schedules with work and school plus my workouts. Usually the workouts are ok for pregnant women, I did make sure of that but because of my unusual circumstances it just added to the stress put on my baby.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I jerked up shocked. I hadn't even realized that nightime had come, I have no clue how long I had laid there.

"Rose, honey it's me Lissa. Dimitri called and told me. Can you open the door?" she called through the door. "You know I won't leave until you do."

I knew she wasn't lying, she'd literally stay there all night if I didn't open the door. I got up and unlocked the door.

"He's gone already isn't he?" I asked the tears welling up again. She just nodded and pulled me into a hug as I started bawling again.

**Present time:**

What none of us knew is I'd been carrying twins. One I had miscarried but one, Alexz, had survived. He was my little miracle.

"Rose I know you still love him and are still hurt but he deserves to know about his son," Vika said softly.

"You're right. But I will have as little contact with him as possible!" I warned. "I can not forgive him for walking out. He didn't know about Alexz so I can't blame him for that but I can blame him for walking out on me when I needed him the most."

"That's all we're asking for," Lissa said.

"So when do I have to face him?" I asked.

"Well I kind of asked him over for dinner tonight," Lissa said. "I invited him and the rest of the Belikovs and I was hoping you'd stay."

"Can we pwease stay mommy?" Alexz said running into the room. "I want to see Grandma Olena and Yeva!"

"I guess," I sighed caving under his puppy dog face. It was so cute and didn't help that he looked just like his father when he does it.

"YAY!" he shouted.

"Liss what are we having for dinner again?" Called Christian from the kitchen.

"I'll be back," she told us before walking into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go play with Ethan while me and Aunt Vika talk some more ok?" I asked him. He ran off and I turned to her. "You have to let me tell him on my own time…you have to give me that much."

"Ok as long as it's before/if he leaves again," she warned. A while after Dimitri had left I found out he had travelled for a while then he decided to enlist in the Marines and had been in there for the last 4 and a half years. His enlistment should be ending soon and had to decide whether or not to re-enlist. Honestly part of me hoped he would re-enlist so I didn't have to see him all the time but I knew that was the selfish/angry/hurt part of me. the part that was still in love with him wished he would stay, if anything for Alexz seeing as he didn't love me anymore. Viktoria has even told me that every time he visits he won't even mention me. she say's probably because it hurts too much still but I know the truth, he told me himself. "Love fades mine has".

All too soon there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alexz called running to the door.

"Alexzander! Do not touch that door!" I hollered before running up to him. "You know the rules, you don't open the door for strangers."

"What if it's Aunt Mia or Uncle Addie?" he asked referring to Mia and Adrian.

"Then you ask who it is," I told him. A hesitant knock came again.

"Who is it?" he hollered at the door.

"It's Addie!" Adrian hollered back. I nodded to Alexz so he ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Sorry I'm still working with him on stranger danger," I told Adrian. He walked in and Alexz jumped on Adrian trying to hug him. Adrian was probably the closest to Alexz because for the first two years or so Adrian moved in with me to help take care of him so I could finish school and work. I walked over to Adrian and gave him a hug.

"I'm only here for you. Lissa told me so I came to support you," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I whispered before pulling back.

"Uh knock-knock?" came a hesitant voice from the doorway. I looked up in shock not expecting that voice just yet. My heart stopped beating when I saw him. He looked amazing. His body was as built as ever, my dreams hadn't done him justice. His eyes widened when he saw me but he quickly put on an emotionless mask.

"Dimitri," Adrian said stiffly letting me go and turning around to face him.

"Adrian," he responded.

"Ummm …Who are you?" Alexz piped up. I couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"I'm Dimitri. Who are you?" Dimitri asked bending down to Alexzs' height.

"I'm Alexzander Daniel Hathaway but call me Alexz!" He told Dimitri proudly.

"How old are you?" Dimitri asked glancing up at me then back at Alexz.

"I just turned 4 in…mommy when did I turn 4 again?" he asked looking up at me.

"In September," I told him smiling at how cute he is.

"Really?" Dimitri asked. He looked slightly betrayed. Either his math is really bad, he didn't calculate it, or thinks I cheated on him. He left in april, I was 4 months pregnant. We just didn't know it.

"I'm going to go see if Lissa needs help, can you keep an eye on Alexz?" I asked Adrian needing to leave the room. He nodded.

"Of course I will just don't burn down the kitchen," Adrian told me smiling.

"One time! I melt something in the Microwave one time and I never live it down!" I said laughing. When Alexz was only a couple of months old, I hadn't gotten much sleep and was stressed with work and school and stupidly put a paper plate in the microwave along with a metal fork, luckily Adrian was there and caught it before it destroyed the microwave…just destroyed the plate and fork…now they won't leave me alone about it.

"Vika, your brothers here," I hollered into the living room.

"Vika's here already?" Adrian asked. I just laughed. They are kind of secretly dating. A few people know but not everybody. Viktoria is too scared Dimitri would get pissed…Which he probably will.

"Hey Liss, need help?" I asked coming into the kitchen with her and Christian.

"From you? No thanks…" Christian snorted.

"Hey I can cook! I cook for Alexz all the time!" I defended.

"We know Rose Chris is just giving you a hard time," she said. She looked at me and could immediately tell why I was in there.

"He's here already?" she asked.

"Yep, just met Alexz too. What's funny is he looked at me like I had betrayed HIM," I told her getting pissed and hurt all over again.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," she said coming over to give me a hug.

"It's fine I knew this day would come eventually," I told her. At that I heard a knock and then "GRANDMA!" "Uh-oh, guess I should go make sure nothing crazy happens."

I walked into the entryway to see Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Paul, Zoya, and Sonya in the door way. Alexz was in Olena's arms chatting away. Dimitri hugged Karolina, then sonya but when he got to Yeva, she hugged him then slapped him. Dimitri was about to say something when Alexz made me known to everyone

"Momma! Grandma and everyone's here!" he said excitedly.

"I see that!" I told him smiling at him.

Dimitri gave me a questioning look, probably wondering why my son called his mom grandma. Oh well. Sonya glared at me…I'm not sure why but she has never liked me, while Karolina gave me a sympathetic look before turning to her kids and taking their shoes off. Paul was 8 while Zoya was 3 the same age as Ethan but only 2 months younger than Alexz.

"Rose honey how are you?" Olena asked.

"I'm good. You?" I replied as I went to give her a hug.

"We're fine, glad Dimka's back." She told me. she knew he was a sore subject but still would tell the truth.

"I bet," I told her before going to Yeva and hugging her.

"Tell him yes when he asks," she whispered in my ear, so no one else would hear.

I shrugged it off for now and went to hug Karolina before turning to Paula and Zoya.

"How are my two favorite people?" I asked with a smile.

"Momma what about me?" Alexz asked. I chuckled.

"Well of course you're my most favoritest person ever! But they're second and third!" I told him laughing.

"I'm hurt little momma," Adrian said with a laugh grabbing his chest.

"Me too!" Vika said.

"Oh good grief forget I ever said that!" I said with a fake sigh, then burst out laughing.

"Dinners ready!"

_'Well this should be fun just a normal dinner with my ex, who's also my baby daddy, who I'm still in love with, his family who know he's my baby daddy…what's not normal about that?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thank you to every one who has responded to this story! Between this one and 'The Summer That Changed Me' I woke up to like 60 emails of reviews, alerts, and favorites! You all are amazing!**

** Sorry about the screwed up title, it messed up after I posted it so I'm going to try and fix it :)**

** This chapter is short but important and the next chapter starts their date night….or whatever you want to call it :)**

**Thank you to:**

**Guest (all three)…Angelbbaby**

**VAlover21… .Reader**

**Dimkaisshmexy…..Dimka's chick**

**l….XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**LexiSoulsister…Justanotherdeadcrazygirl**

**And Radioactive hearts**

**For reviewing and I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

"So Mister Dim..Dim…Mr. Giant. Why don't I know you already?" Alexz asked Dimitri bluntly. I was in too much shock not knowing how or if I should get on to him. He did have a point he knew everyone else at the table.

"Well I have been away for a really long time for work."

"What do you do?" Alexz asked him. One thing is for sure my kid was not shy.

"I'm in the marines. I walk around with a big gun making sure my crew is safe," he told him leaving out most of it since Alexz is only 4.

"Oh cool. Do you know how to fight?" Alexz asked him.

"Alexz, be polite, you have to let Dimitri eat, quit bombarding him with questions," I told him.

"Sorry, I was just asking," he said annoyed. I hid a chuckle because he seriously had an attitude just like me.

"Watch your tone mister," I warned him. "Start eating and stop talking."

I knew once he started eating all questions would stop. He was also like me when it came to food. I sat in silence for a little while before Dimitri spoke up.

"So Rose, how have things been with you?" he asked. I honestly wanted to get pissed but couldn't find it in me. he really had no right asking how I've been but honestly I was just happy he was still alive, Olena had told me he has been stationed over seas where all the fighting was. It was a relief to know he was still here with us, even if he wasn't with me.

"Good. You?" I replied a little shorter than intended.

"Can't complain, I'm alive," he said with a small smile. I almost smile with him but quickly shook my head to clear it. What am I doing? I can't be sitting here making small talk with the man that nearly destroyed me. It was silent before I looked at Lissa.

"Would you mind if we headed out early? I'm not feeling very well," I told her giving her a look pleading with her to say it was fine and nothing else.

"Of course I won't mind. Do you want me to pack you some food for later?" she asked.

"Not thanks I'm just going to take my dishes to the kitchen," I looked down at Alexz and laughed out loud. He had spaghetti sauce all over his face and his plate was completely empty.

"Were you hungry lil man?" Adrian asked him. He just nodded and smiled a big toothy grin.

"Let's get you cleaned up big boy," I told him grabbing him. Then putting his plate on mine, but before I could grab them Adrian got them for me.

"I'll help you," he said giving me a no arguing smile. We walked in the kitchen and I set Alexz on the counter then grabbed a paper towel and wet it. Adrian set the plates on the counter then helped keep Alexz distracted so he didn't get into everything on the counter.

"We really do have this routine down way too well," Adrian chuckled.

"Just think it's practice for your future children…you'll be an expert by then," I told him with a smile.

"Thanks," he muttered. Soon enough Alexz was clean so I set him back down and told him to go play in the play room until I came and got him.

"How are you Rose?" Adrian asked as soon as Alexz was out of earshot.

"I'm fine," I tried lying knowing it was useless. He just raised an eyebrow at me. "OK! I'm not fine, I'm pissed and I'm hurt and just want to run as far away from here as possible. I can't sit there and make small talk…I can't pretend that he didn't break my heart, that he didn't almost completely destroy me when he walked out. I can't sit there while he pretends we have no history, like we're just old friends, like he doesn't care."

By that point I had tears welling up and a few spilled over. Adrian just looked at me with sympathy in his eyes before wrapping his arms around me. trying to soothe me.

"Why doesn't he care? Why do I still care so much?" I asked Adrian softly.

"Because even though you say you won't forgive him and as much as you're still hurt, you love him. You probably always will, just hope that someday the pain starts going away so you can move on. I can't answer for him. he's the only one that can answer that, but I for one think he's an idiot to let my little sexy momma go," he said the last part with a smile.

"Pig," I told him with a smile trying to pull away and pretending to hit him. he held on tight so I couldn't go anywhere and laughed at me. Suddenly somebody cleared their throat from the doorway. I instantly froze and by my freezing Adrian immediately understood who it was.

"Can I talk to Rose for a minute?" Dimitri asked still standing in the doorway. Adrian looked at me and I just nodded. He leaned forward and whispered 'I'll be in the dining room if you need me,' before kissing my forehead.

"Ewwwww Boy cooties!" I told him with a smile. When he was gone I turned to the dishes Adrian had put on the counter. I put Alexzs' in the sink then took mine to the trash can and scraped off the left over spaghetti.

"Rose can you stop for a second so we can talk?" Dimitri asked.

"You can talk, I'm almost done and really have nothing to say," I said taking my plate to the sink and rinsing it off, I then grabbed Alexzs' and put them both in the dishwasher. I stood up an faced the wall trying to come up with something else to do to help distract me from looking at him.

"Are you finished with the distractions now?" he asked slightly annoyed. I turned to face him getting pissed at his annoyed tone. I ignored him for5 minutes, he abandoned me for 5 years, he had no right to get annoyed.

"Maybe, I'll let you know," I told him coldly.

"Are you and Adrian together?" he asked with a look of hurt on his face.

"It's absolutely none of your business," I told him harshly, angered that he would even consider asking me that.

"Look I know you're pissed and honestly you have every single right to be,"

"Damn right I do!" I cut him off.

"But, can you give me a chance to explain?" he asked. "I think I deserve a chance to explain."….Completely wrong choice of words.

"You DESERVE nothing Dimitri Belikov so don't pretend you do. What are you going to explain? Tell me how you could leave your fiancé as soon as times got hard? I don't think I want to hear your excuses or whatever you want to call them," I told him fighting the urge not to start crying again. Ugh how I hated this man! He leaves me pregnant and alone only to return 5 years later and within 5 minutes of being alone with him I was already wanting to cry. I hate crying! I don't cry and haven't cried since I ran out of tears about a month after he left….until he came back.

"Roza I know deep down that you still have feelings for me. If you didn't you wouldn't be so upset with me still. Please just give me a little time to explain, and beg for your forgiveness."

"I might still actually care about you but I don't think I can forgive you or hear your bullshit excuses. You hurt me too bad."I told him honestly.

"Give me one chance, please. One night to try and talk to you and if you decide you never want to speak to me again I will not so gladly walk away and leave you alone. Just give me one night to try and change your mind," he begged. I was about to say hell no when Yeva's words popped in my head, 'Say yes,'.

"Fine, one night but that's it!" I warned him.

"Thank you," he told me looking relieved.

'_What did I just get myself into?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me a few days to write anything. I went ahead and updated this story because it was easier and quicker. Sorry to all the "Summer That Changed Me" fans, that one will be updated soon! **

**My ADD has been kicking in or something because I like to write with noise but everything I turn on has distracted me! So once again I'm sorry! **

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please R&R**

'_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall. And I realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall. No matter what you say, I still can't believe that you would walk away. It don't make sense to me, but why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart?'_

_Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift_

__

"What do you wear when you're going out with your ex fiancé who broke your heart, is your baby daddy but doesn't know it? Has that ever even happened before?" I asked Viktoria and Lissa frustrated. Lissa and Christian were watching Alex for the night while me and Dimitri went on…whatever you want to call it. In the mean time Lissa and Viktoria were over trying to help me. I was stressing out and worried and honestly confused as hell. I have no idea why I agreed to this…damn Yeva, I love that old lady but she could be irritating sometimes. I can't go out with him tonight and fall back in his arms and honestly if he gave me that chance I can't be sure that I won't. On top of that, I'm trying to figure out when to tell him he's Alexzs' father.

"He said not to dress up, just wear something comfy, like jeans and a t-shirt. He also added some inappropriate things about you in jeans and a t-shirt that should never be said to a little sister," she added with a laugh.

"Oh whatever," I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh puh-lease! He is so in love with you! You should have seen his face with Adrian volunteered to help you in the kitchen, he was sooooo jealous!" exclaimed Lissa.

"It doesn't matter if he is or not. We can't go back down this road and I refuse to even think about the possibilities. I can't risk that and it's not just me I have to worry about anymore. The last time he nearly destroyed me, the only thing that kept me going was finding out about Alexz. I can't afford to even think about going there," I told them letting them in on some of my biggest fears. "So instead I'm going hear him out then tell him about Alexz and that's all."

"What if he asks you to forgive him and you do, but instead of leaving he stays and you live happily ever after?" asked Viktoria. "Are you really going to throw it all away because you're scared?"

"Vika's right. If he gives you the opportunity, you should take it. I think he still is head over heels in love with you, he's most likely realized his mistake and is going to beg for your forgiveness," Lissa seconded Vika's opinion. All this talk started to really get to me.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore? We don't even know if that's what he wants to talk to me about. Even if it is I'm still not going down that path. I can not chance being broken twice, and Alexz can't afford that either. No matter what happens tonight, I will not fall for him again and that is that!" I said going into my closet and looking for an outfit. I finally settled on my light blue jean shorts with a few rips in them, a black, red, and purple glittery plaid shirt that showed off my chest but didn't reveal too much and rolled up to the elbows. I left my hair down and wavy even though I really wanted to pull it up since he always preferred it down, then I let the girls do my make-up, they did a light purple smoky eye and pink glossy lips with a touch of blush…overall I didn't look slutty but looked pretty good.

"Cute! That's flirty, sexy, and says look at what you've been missing out on while still being comfortable," Lissa said over enthusiastically.

"Hot Momma!" Vika said with a huge smile.

"Shut up!" I told them blushing. In truth this is the first kind of sort of date that I've been on since Dimitri left so I was extremely nervous…even though I knew nothing is going to happen. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Vika said running to the door.

"Hey big bro!" we could hear from the doorway.

"Welp here goes nothing," I told Lissa. She gave me a sympathetic smile then hugged me before I walked out the door. I made my way downstairs and almost froze. ALMOST. Dimitri looked hot! Then again, he always had. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a deep red button up we almost matched except my shirt barely had red in it.

"You look beautiful Roza," Dimitri told me. I figure the best plan of action is to not pretend we're old friends catching up.

"Thanks, I guess we should get going?" I asked as emotionless as possible.

"Yea come on," he said opening the front door. He looked a little hurt at my reaction and at first I felt a little bad but then I remembered all the hurt he put me through and it quickly went away.

"So, where are we going?" I asked trying to pretend I wasn't half as curious as I actually was.

"That's a surprise," he said with a twinkle in his eye opening the passenger door of his bright red chevy truck. Secretly I've always loved his truck.

"Oh fun," I muttered. He started the car and started making his way down the road, I almost wanted to laugh at his music choice.

"We'll you'd think after 5 years your music choice would have gotten better, not worse," I told him with a faint smile. He of course was listening to some old country music. I would never admit it, but I really do like the newer country like 2000's, I won't tell him that though.

"Well it's the best." He told me with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window not going to argue this argument we had a million times.

"No argument or smart comment? That's a first," Dimitri said. I didn't want to be a straight up bitch even though he does deserve it so I just kept all my remarks to myself. I noticed the direction we were heading.

"Why are we going this way? There's nothing this direction but the school, softball fields and the pool," I told him. "Did you forget your way around town? It's been 5 years but it's still a small town."

"I still know this town. Trust me this towns hard to forget," he said.

"Then where are we going?" I asked impatient and curious.

"Some things never change," he chuckled. "Still as impatient as ever."

"Whatever." I said fighting the urge to smart off.

"We're here," he told me pulling up to the gates of the softball fields.

"Why are we at the softball fields?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Because I want to show you something," he said getting out and opening my door.

"What do you have to show me at the softball fields? I practically grew up here there's nothing new to show me," I told him even though he already knew that. I played softball at these fields from kindergarten through my senior year. I even got my first job umpiring after I quit playing at these fields.

"Well this is something you've seen but never heard about," he said smiling confusing the hell out of me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Just come with me," he said exasperated grabbing my arm softly and leading me towards the gate. Luckily the gate was always unlocked, something we both knew very well. He took me to a spot on the home bleachers on the south field.

"This is the exact spot where I first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he said sitting right in the middle the top bleachers.

"Avery Lazar?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ew, I hated her. Especially how she would always try to flirt and instead just came off way too slutty," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Plus she could never pull off that softball uniform like you could. I've actually never seen somebody look sexy in softball pants, except you. I was so annoyed that Viktoria made us come to the game considering she was on JV and they weren't even playing, but that all changed the moment I laid eyes on you. Viktoria had done nothing but talk about how amazing you were. She could not stop talking about the amazing freshman who made Varsity her freshman year, something that hadn't happened in years. I got annoyed as hell but the moment I spotted you I knew she was right, you were amazing. You were playing short stop, you looked so fierce you would have thought you were going to war.," he said laughing. "And then when the last player was up to bat and you were in the dugout cheering your heart out. When she hit that ball and brought the scoring run out I watched your face light up. You ran out of the dug-out and tackled the girl that hit the ball. It was as if you just won the World Series yet it was only the first game of the season. I knew in that moment that I had to get you to agree to go out with me. That I would do anything to see your face light up like that every day. I of course thought that you would say yes with no doubt, after all I was the older hot junior paying attention to the freshman, that didn't happen…"

"I shot you down," I said remembering that day. "I thought you were just some idiot trying to win some stupid bet or something."

"Broke my heart that day. No girl had ever told me no before," he said. I realized then that I was getting too caught up in my emotions.

"Yea well you definitely got your payback," I smarted off. "So what we're just going to go down memory lane?"

"Yes, but I want you to hear my point of view. I know I hurt you, but please just let's just finish the night," he told me. I nodded my ok. We sat there for a second both thinking lost in memories before Dimitri stood up and offered me his hand.

"Come on, let's go, I've got other things to show you."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is really short but, never fear because I am literally sentences away from finishing the next one! It should be up right after this one. I figured that I should make up for not updating in forever when this should be done by now so you get two updates today! YAY!**

**Sorry for being so behind, I am STILL kind of sick, I have a double ear infection but I am A LOT better than I was when I wrote that AN so it shouldn't keep me from writing anymore.**

**That all being said thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favorited!**

He opened the door for me again and I climbed in. Before he walked around and got in.

"So now where to? Where I finally agreed to go out with you because I think the school is kind of locked," I told him.

"No even though that was a very important moment, we're skipping that one," he said with a small smile. "and you know as well as I do that the school isn't that hard to get into."

"I think Stan finally caught on and has talked to Kirova since the last time we snuck in." I said with a chuckle. We used to sneak into Stans' class and pull random pranks on him. not wanting to go down memory lane any more than I had to i went to turn the radio up but, before I could Dimitri spoke up.

"I'm not trying to pry but can I ask a question?" he asked. I leaned back and nodded. "Why does Alexz call my mother grandma?"

"Because she pretty much is his grandmother," I said leaving out the biology part. "Just because you stopped caring doesn't mean everyone else did. The moment she heard I was pregnant she stepped in and helped me out. now he knows her a lot better than he knows my mother so she just told him she was grandma and it stuck."

"I'm glad she's been there for you. I take it things with your mom aren't any better?" he asked.

"She's trying but you know family isn't one of the things she's best at. She visits every few months and we have gotten closer but we'll never be like most families. Baba tries though, he visits at least once a month. If it were up to him he'd be here a lot more but his business keeps him busy, plus he doesn't like staying here for too long, it makes things dangerous."

"Who is baba? And why does him being here for long make things dangerous?" Dimitri asked confused. I forgot he hadn't been there when Abe had came into the picture…it was actually right before I had Alexz and can you say awkward! 'Hey I'm your 18 year old daughter that got knocked up by my ex-fiance who also just left me and doesn't know he has a kid on the way. Nice to meet you!'

"Oh yea you weren't there for that. I finally found my real father. Turns out he's some Turkish mobster that floats between Russia, America, and Turkey. My mom didn't want me around him because his job was so dangerous but he finally decided to say screw it and came and met me."

"Oh," he said sort of stunned.

"Yep. Crazy right? But I guess that's where I get my awesomeness from!" I told him. by now we were pulling into a parking lot. "Wal-Mart? Really that's where we are going? Well I guess it is original."

"Just wait and you'll see," he said with a grin. We got out of the car and made our way into the store. He lead me to the back by one of the main aisles. He went and stood by a baby clothes rack and faced the shoes.

"This is the exact spot where I realized I was madly in love with you," he told me with a grin. I gave him a look like he was insane so continued. "Do you remember when we came here with Paul, he was about 2 and pretty fussy not feeling very well and luckily there weren't very many people. You took your shoes off and he had those slippery shoes on and you just slid with him all around the aisle. As I watched you play with him and make him laugh I was so overwhelmed I honestly thought my chest would burst. You were so good with him and sincere. It was just awesome to see you so relaxed and free and not doing it o impress me but because you honestly cared for Paul. What really got me was when somebody came out of nowhere and you both started to fall and what did you do? You grabbed Paul and twisted so that you fell and hit the big display in the aisle and shielded him so he didn't get hurt. Then to top it off even though I knew that the fall hurt, you shrugged it off and started laughing so that Paul would just laugh it off and not freak out."

"That was the moment you realized you loved me?" I asked shocked.

"Yep. Do you realize what you did was pretty amazing to me? Not many girls would have just randomly started sock sliding in the middle of Wal-Mart, making a scene, just to make MY nephew happy. Most would just complain that he was so fussy and get pissy. Then to top it off you shielded and protected him as if he was your own. It was a really simple thing to watch yet made me realize that I loved you and the way that you took my family in as if they were your own."

"I did not know that," I told him honestly.

"Well that's what tonight is all about, showing you my point of view and my take on certain parts." I was honestly surprised about this one but I guess it does make sense. I was curious as to what was next but I didn't want to let him know that. Plus I didn't really want to go much further into our past…

"So should we go on to the next place?" he asked leading me back to the front of the store.

"Sure," I said walking where he lead me dreading the next place yet curious on where it would be this time.

AN:**So not entirely** **exciting but I promise the next chapter will have a lot more drama and stuff in it!**

** BTW if you haven't seen it I recommend watching the movie Pitch Perfect! I know a lot of people will be like really? That predictable chick flick? But hey what can I say, it is pretty predictable but it is really funny…I am a little disappointed that two of the scenes in the previews are not in the movie or in the deleted scenes but it was still pretty funny :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I hope everyone liked last chapter, I posted this one so quick that I haven't given anyone a chance to respond but hey at least there's two updates! I was going to originally do the Wal-Mart after this chapter but this one got too intense so I switched them up a little bit. I hope you all like this chapter, it's longer and has more drama!**

** As always please review, they seriously make my day! Now on with the chapter!**

"Can we at least stop by a liquor store on the way?" I told him pleadingly as we got in the truck. Being with him was bad enough, being with him and reliving our past could be excruciating. On top of that I have to tell him that he has a son I haven't told him about…if he believes me.

"I would prefer it if you were sober, don't want to have to clean up your puke again," he said with a chuckle.

"ONE TIME! I threw up one time and it gets thrown in my face for years!" I exclaimed with a small laugh. "Did people just forget about the dozens of other times where I out drank almost everyone at the parties?"

"That's what made it so funny when you did finally get sick!" he said with a laugh. Unfortunately Dimitri and I were pretty popular at school so that meant we got invited to all of the parties. As long as it wasn't softball season I would usually get drunk. I could out drink pretty much everyone besides Adrian, the professional drunk, and Dimitri, the king of Russian vodka, that crap was gross and the only thing I couldn't handle. One of the last parties we went to I tried my hardest to out drink Dimitri, doing that nasty Russian vodka crap and unfortunately lost. They still throw it up in my face 5 years later.

"Oh whatever, I still kicked ass and took names," I said leaning to the radio. I turned it up a little, I listened for a second.

_"I do cherish you, for the rest of my life. You don't have to think twice I will love you still" _

Yea no changing that one. I listened to the next station.

_"How do I live without you?"_

Yep you're gone to.

_"He stopped loving her today,"_

Seriously! This is bull shit! On to the next!

_"Roll down the windows turn it on up. Pour a little crown in my Dixie cup get the party, started."_

Eh still a love song but I can deal with this one. I honestly really like this song. Alexz and I sing it all the time in the car. Before I knew it I was softly singing along. I rolled my window down and tried to forget who was by in the car with me and just enjoy the song.

"Thought you don't like country?" Dimitri asked. I didn't have to look at him to tell he was smirking at me.

"Some country is tolerable, especially when it's Luke Bryan," I added just to annoy him. I would never actually admit that I like country but I'm sure he has his suspicions.

"Oh really?" he said. "so as long as it's a hot guy its good country?"

"Never said that comrade, besides you think Luke Bryan is hot?Awkward…." I said with a small smile still not looking at him.

"Hey he's not really my type, kinda has the wrong body parts," Dimitri replied. At that I snorted but not loud enough for him to hear over the music.. By now I had figured out where we were going and knew it'd be a bit before we got there so I pulled my feet up to rest on the dash and got comfy. By then the song was changing. I knew this one also but I doubt Dimitri did. It's a new female singer coming up that was on a show called One Tree Hill named, Jana Kramer. This wasn't one of her more popular songs, must be a new release. I of course started singing along.

"_Shoulda just called it like I saw it.__  
__Shoulda just called for help and ran like hell that day.__  
__The burning, the stinging, the high and the heat and the "left-me-wanting-more"__  
__feeling when he kissed me.__  
__I shoulda just called him "Whiskey"_

"Is that how you feel?" Dimitri asked softly. He didn't need to exaggerate because I knew what he was referring to. I thought it over for a minute before answering.

"Honestly, I wish I could say yes but I can't. Even though the end was horrible, I wouldn't be where I am today if we had never gotten together. Plus we did have some good times. So honestly no that's not how I feel," I told him being truthful. I wanted to add if it wasn't for our relationship I wouldn't have my baby boy, who is the world to me but, Dimitri doesn't know about that yet. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed and hurt because of you but I can't regret our relationship, only the ending."

"Well I'm glad you don't regret it. I'm honestly sorry that I've hurt you so much though," he said. I wanted to laugh in his face.

"It's a little late for sorry," I told him a little colder than I intended.

"I know Roza, I know," he said softly. I could hear the pain in his voice and part of me wanted to feel sorry for him but I couldn't not after all the pain he caused me. not after all the pain he's caused Alexz without knowing it. I couldn't tell you how many times Alexz has asked about his daddy. Here recently the questions have stopped but I think it's only because last time I started crying and Alexz is trying to protect me. I know it's my fault for never telling Dimitri but when did I have the chance? When he walked out? I didn't even know at the time.

"I called you, you know. After you left…I don't know if you knew that…" I told him remembering the day I had finally decided to tell him about Alexz, only some bitch answered said that Dimitri didn't want to talk to his old hoe and he had moved on.

"When?" he asked shocked.

"A few months after you left, You hadn't enlisted yet."

"Why did it never show up on my phone?" he asked confused.

"Because some bitch answered it, pretty much told me you had moved on and not to call again so, I didn't," I said not looking at him. I could still feel the pain of knowing he had moved on so quickly…that I was that easy to get over.

"You said a few months after I left? Like 2 to 3 months after?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Tasha! I wondered why she had my phone that day but she just told me that a bill collector had called while I was in the shower. I never let her near my phone but that day I had forgotten to take it with me. that must be why she was so happy the rest of the day."

"Of course it was," I muttered.

"It wasn't like that. Tasha was just a friend I had made while I was away, when I realized she wanted something more than friendship I quickly shut her down and she said ok. The day you called she had spilled her drink all over me so I hopped in the shower to get rid of the stickiness. You honestly think I could move on after you? Especially that soon?" he asked.

"Dimitri I honestly didn't know what to think all I knew was I called to talk to you and some whore answered the phone telling me you had. You had already told me that you didn't love me anymore, it wasn't much of a shock that you would be moving on also," I said pretending as if it didn't still hurt to think about. I wish that I could move on like that, I tried dating Adrian for a while but it didn't work out and we never got intimate, hell we only kissed once and that was too much for me.

"Hey we're almost there," I said quickly changing subjects.

"How do you know where we're going?" he asked.

"Really? Dimitri I've lived in this town my entire life and know every spot within 30 minutes of town. Do you really think I wouldn't know where we were going by now?" I asked astounded at how dense he could be sometimes.

"Right that was stupid…should have brought that blindfold."

"Yea cause that would have lasted through the 30 minute drive," I said with a laugh.

"That's true also."

"Have you been here recently?" he asked.

"Not in 5 years," I told him not elaborating why. I didn't really need to. He turned off onto the dirt road that lead to a lot of memories. He stopped and we both hopped out. I looked around and the place hadn't changed a bit. This was our little secret hangout that not very many people knew about surprisingly. Dimitri had found it and took me here for our first date. It was a hidden part of the lake with a huge field perfect for private camping and having picnics. The only other people that I knew for sure knew about it, was a few people that we used to hang out with like Liss, Chris, Adrian, Mia and, Eddie. We showed it to them but they never came out here unless we were with them.

"This place hasn't changed much," I said looking around.

"Not really. A lot of memories here." He replied. I went to the edge and sat down by the water.

"You know why I brought you here?" he asked.

"Could be a lot of reasons. Our first date, many dates after that, where we first had sex, where you proposed, need I go on or will you just tell me?" I said kind of harshly. I wasn't meaning to but, being here with all of these memories brought back the bitterness and anger at what he threw away.

"Yea this place does hold all of those memories, but the main reason I brought you here was because this is where I first realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We were laying here on the beach one night just sitting here watching the stars and I realized I could lay there for the rest of my life and be the happiest man on earth as long as you were beside me."

"That's sweet and all but it would be a lot sweeter if you didn't change your mind and leave,"

"I might have left but I never changed my mind. I just couldn't stay. Seeing you so unhappy day after day…I didn't know what to do to help…we were both hurting, but neither would admit it to the other, so I figured maybe if I left. You would be able to move on and heal. It was stupid…so unbelievably stupid even I couldn't believe that I had left but I thought that I was doing what was best for you." He said and that made me angry. I stood up and glared at him

"NO! You did what was best for YOU! You left because you couldn't handle it, Hell I couldn't handle it but we were SUPPOSED to work through it together! Not you going across country and me by myself, alone, depressed, and wondering what the hell I did wrong! Wondering why I was so stupid for losing that baby! Thinking that maybe just maybe if I hadn't been such a horrible mother and miscarried I wouldn't have pushed you away. Knowing that you blamed me and, Feeling guilty because it was all my fault!" I yelled finally letting out some of my frustrations, fears, and regrets. By now I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't really care. "So don't tell me that you left FOR me!"

"Oh Roza. It wasn't your fault. I never once blamed you. You had a condition that we didn't know about, that's not your fault. I am so sorry that you honestly believe I blame you for that," he came over and tried to wrap his arms around me to comfort me and for a moment I almost let him but then I realized what I was doing.

"No you don't get to try and comfort me now. You weren't there when I needed your support and comfort and I sure as hell don't need it from you now." I went and sat back at the edge of the water.

"Do you know I haven't been with any other women since I left. Haven't even went out on a date, Ivan keeps teasing me about it but it's not right."

"Who's Ivan?" I asked

"One of my buddies in my troop. He's pretty much my only friend over there. The only one that can deal with my sulkiness as he likes to call it. Come on, let's go to the next place, it's not that far I promise and we can talk more. Or if you'd prefer you can yell and scream at me if you want," he added with a small grin. He reached down and held his hand out to help me up.

** Songs used in this chapter:**

** "I Do (Cherish You)" by Mark Wills**

** "How Do I Live Without You" by Trisha Yearwood**

** "He Stopped Loving Her Today" by George Jones**

** "Drunk On You" by Luke Bryan**

** "Whiskey" by Jana Kramer**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorite or even read this story so far!**

** This chapter is kind of insane. In some parts I let my inner romantic out, in others I let the bitter betrayed Rose out so there is quite a bit of drama. Hope you all like it!**

** I have decided to put my other stories on a small hold until this one is finished. Before you get too bummed about that, I most likely have 2 maybe 3 chapters left of this story. I figure one chapter then an epilogue but it's all up to you guys and the feedback you give me! I have considered maybe doing a small sequel to this after I finish "Summer That Changed Me" (which shouldn't be much longer seeing as that one should be ending pretty soon also) but as I said it's up to all the reviewers.**

** I left this chapter kind of hanging and I would really love to hear everyone's opinions on what should happen next! I aim to please but can't do that unless you speak up! :)**

** As always please R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

"_I wanna hate you__  
__I'm mad as hell__  
__Oh, but a part of me still loves you And hopes and prays to God you're doin' well__  
__I've never been held the way you held me And I've never been hurt the way you hurt me__  
__I could handle this pain, forget your name If you hadn't loved me like you had__  
__Why'd you have to be as good as you were bad"_

"_Good As You Were Bad" by Jana Kramer_

**Previously: "****Come on, let's go to the next place, it's not that far I promise and we can talk more. Or if you'd prefer you can yell and scream at me if you want," he added with a small grin. He reached down and held his hand out to help me up.**

"It's not like you don't deserve it," I told him with a small smirk.

"Right you are, I deserve every bit of yelling and hitting plus some," he said leading m back to the truck. He still had my hand but I quickly released it. He went over and opened my door again, I climbed in and he hopped in on the other side. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Why are we heading towards the city limits? Are we leaving town?" I asked confused.

"Not quite." He answered. Then a little bit more silence. I know I need to tell him but part of me still doesn't want to. What if he tries to take custody, he could possibly win seeing as I was the one who didn't even tell him about Alexz. Then I would lose my baby, I couldn't do that. Then I realized Dimitri wouldn't do that no matter how upset he is. Even worse what if he doesn't believe me? What if he rejects Alexz and doesn't want to be a part of his life at all. Could I handle that? Could Alexz handle that kind of rejection? Not that I would tell him the full truth until he's extremely older.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked glancing at me.

"I need to tell you something but I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it. Rather you won't like me after I tell you…" I told him honestly.

"Why don't you tell me when we get to the next place. This is the last stop so I figured we could do most of the talking there,"

"I was wondering why you haven't been saying anything to any of my remarks. Usually you always say something or at least more than you have been tonight. I mean you're usually quiet around everyone but me…then again that could have changed in the last few years…" I trailed off realizing I was babbling. It was probably because I was nervous, I have no idea where we are going next, or what's going to happen next. Plus I'm about to tell him something that might end up being horrible for at least one of us, if not the both of us.

"That hasn't changed. You're still the only person that I can be completely 100 percent honest with. That will never change my dear," he said looking at me with his emotions taking over; there was sadness, love, honesty. All the things I really do not want to see right now. I quickly looked away and out the window.

By now we were on the road to take people out of town. Our town was so small there are no major highways or anything so luckily this road isn't busy. I've always loved the roads in town because many were like this one, either surrounded by open fields, neighborhoods, or dozens of trees. This one had nothing but trees for quite a while down it.

"Seriously where are we going? There isn't anything out here until the next town…"

"There's one thing,' he said.

"Dimitri I have lived here for damn near 24 years, there's nothing out here but trees!"

"Somebody still hasn't learned much patience…" he chuckled. I just huffed, crossed my arms and looked out the window not wanting to argue right now. We will probably be doing enough of that in a bit.

"Oh chill we are almost there," he said. I could tell by his tone he was amused.

"Where a special group of trees?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't say anything but as we approached the city limits sign that tells you you're leaving town, he slowed down and came to a stop about 20 feet in front of it. "This is the last place?"

"Yep." He said climbing out. he walked over to my side and opened the door. When he saw my face he smiled a little bit. "Come on just trust me, there's a good reason we're here."

"Forgive me if that's a hard thing to accomplish," I told him sarcastically, referring to the trust, before getting out of the truck.

"Let's see we went to the spot you first saw me, the place you realized you loved me, the lake where you decided you wanted to marry me, why are we here? The best day of your life when you finally left this town and me behind?" I asked getting annoyed. He said we'd do all the talking here but, I won't make this a sweet little conversation. I've been way too nice to him tonight as it is.

"Come on Roza, you know that's not true,"

"Do I? How am I supposed to know if it is or isn't."

"This actually isn't a good memory. This is one of my worst ones. The moment I saw this sign that day, it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I realized that I had actually left even though it was the last thing I ever wanted. I had thrown away the best part of my life," he was going to continue but I cut him off.

"If that's true then why didn't you just turn back around? I might've been mad or upset for a while but I would have forgiven you. Coming back 5 years later is just shitty."

"I wanted to come back. When I saw this sign I had to pull over because the emotions just came crashing down. Once I started thinking again, I almost turned around…almost. But I couldn't. I had just told you that I didn't love you, and then left as emotionless as possible because, I thought it was what was best for you. My shame took over and like a damn coward I kept going, fearing that you would hate me forever, feeling guilty for leaving. I believed that there was no way you would take me back, not after the things I said. Even if you did I felt that it would be better if I wasn't around. I hoped that it would help you move on."

"A lot of damn help it did. You realize I only got worse. Everything got worse! And why did I have to go through all of that? Because you were a coward! Because you couldn't handle things when they got bad!" I yelled pissed at his reasoning.

"I KNOW!" he half yelled back. "I know now that I shouldn't have left. I just felt so guilty, that it was my fault that our baby died and I swore that you blamed me too! If I would have had a better job you wouldn't have had to keep working, If I had been a better fiancé then I wouldn't have let you get so stressed out that you miscarried! I had no idea that you were blaming yourself, and I never asked when I should have. I know now that I did a lot of things wrong but all I'm asking for is another chance. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up what I did and that still wouldn't be enough. But, when I put that ring on your finger the day I proposed I told you that you were the only girl for me and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That still is true. I haven't even looked at another woman since the day I met you and I never will. I know what I did was horrible and I know that I will never be able to make up for all the pain and anger I have caused you but, you're the one for me Rose Hathaway and I know that I'm still the one for you, even if you're pissed at me."

I was speechless for a minute not knowing how to respond. Part of me wanted to yell, another part wanted to cry, and another wanted to rush into his arms and never let go.

"You say that you know that you shouldn't have left, can never make it up and you're sorry but, what's changed? Honestly, when I say that you can not imagine what I went through after you left, I'm by no means exaggerating. What if something happens again? How do I know you won't take off again and come back in another 5 years, If ever at all?"

"I couldn't leave again even if I wanted to. Without you, I'm literally nothing, just a man going through the motions of life without even partially living. I need you just as much as I need air, if not more."

"If that's true and you were so miserable, why didn't you contact me sooner? Why didn't you ever try?"

"Every time I came home the first thing I'd ask mama is where you were but you were always gone, out of town. I didn't feel right trying to do all this over the phone, and figured you'd rip up any letters I sent. Something like this needs to be done in person but every time I was home you were gone. This time I had decided I was not leaving until I was able to talk to you no matter how long it took but, luckily it wasn't very long. When I told you that my love had faded a part of me died, especially after seeing your face. It took everything in my power not to jump up and wrap you in my arms and never let go but, my guilt stopped me. I honestly believed that I was the reason all this had happened and that no matter how I felt it was best for you if I wasn't around."

"Why didn't you tell me? Instead of just leaving why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why didn't you even attempt to try and figure it out before sprinting out the door?"

"Why didn't you? I never knew you blamed yourself, why didn't you ever talk to me about it?"

"Don't dare and try to turn this around on me! I was going to tell you everything I had been feeling and try to talk to you the day you left but before I even got the chance you left."

"Why did you wait a month before finally deciding to confide in me?"

"BECAUSE! I knew you were hurting too and I didn't want you to have to take care of me and yourself so I tried to do it on my own and when it wasn't working I decided to come tell you but it was too late! Still even if I didn't confide in you, I didn't leave. I wanted to work it out not throw it away!"

"I was too ashamed. I felt like a failure for letting you down, letting our baby down. I wasn't worthy of you and you needed something besides me. We needed to talk it out but I didn't realize it at the time even when you were asking me to. I still didn't realize I was doing the absolute worst thing possible, but I know now. We've both learned that we handled things wrong and I've learned what a huge, idiotic, moron I was."

"But that's the thing Dimitri you haven't. You still have no idea about some of the consequences of your leaving!" I yelled before realizing that it was my fault. It's my fault that he doesn't know he has a son. My fault that he has no idea, the pain he's caused Alexz and me. My fault he's missed so much of his sons life because I was too scared to call him. I took a breath before continuing to try and clear my head if only for a split second. "You don't know but that's my fault. My fault you will never realize just how bad you screwed up by leaving, not until I tell you.

"What are you talking about Roza? Tell me what? What could be worse than everything I already know or have gone through myself?"

"Dimitri…Alexz is your son!" I blurted out before I lost the nerve.

"What?"

**AN: Yet again, your opinions on what you think should happen next are definitely encouraged! I want to see what everyone thinks is going to happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: So there are possibly two chapters left. I say two because I might possibly** **(probably) do an alternate ending. A few days ago an awesome insane idea popped into my head but, I don't want to disappoint anybody and I have a feeling if I ended it that way a few people might not like it. So, why not do two endings and you readers can go with your favorite.**

**If you don't like that idea, just let me know and I will definitely take in your consideration. If you do like it, let me know which one you want first: the possibly insane jaw-dropping one or the normal dramatic ending. I will be happy with whatever you choose.**

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"What?" he asked confused.

"Alexz is your son," I said with just a tiny bit more confidence than I did the first time. I really hadn't been planning on telling him right then but, it all hit me and it felt like the right time. I just wish I would have had a little time to prepare myself but, thinking about it like that I've technically had 4 years and 6 months to prepare myself.

"How is that possible? We weren't together like that after…well you know,"

"Think about it. He was born in September. You left in April. Alexz was full term…" I told him letting it sink in.

"But that's not possible…you miscarried?" I could tell he was confused; I couldn't blame him I was just as confused when I found out.

"What we didn't know was I was pregnant with twins. I did miscarry one baby but Alexz miraculously survived. Remember I was still having morning sickness and mood swings but the doctors said it was just my hormones still all over the place from the miscarriage?" I asked when he nodded I continued. "after you left it kept on and didn't stop plus I started gaining more weight so I went to the doctor and found out that I was still pregnant."

"IF that's all true, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I could see the anger start to appear.

"IF? Do you think I'm lying? There's really no way I could be lying, the dates wouldn't match up if I was. and I tried to tell you. I told you earlier that I tried to call you but apparently your FRIEND Tasha answered,"

"Can you really blame me for not fully believing or understanding? You're right about the dates but this is still…it's unbelievable." He said calming a little trying to understand t all.

"Well you might want to start believing it because it's true. Want to take a Paternity test just so you'll believe me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No just give me a minute to wrap my head around this…why didn't you try again after the first call?"

"Try looking at it from my point of view. We lose a baby, you say your love faded and you don't love me anymore, I was still so messed up from you leaving only to find out I'm still pregnant, I finally get the courage to call and tell you only to have some whore answer and tell me that you've moved on and to not call again. I figured she was right. You were already moving on, I didn't need to drag you back. Plus it was still a high risk pregnancy, there was no guarantee he would make it. So why drag you back here just to miscarry and you leave again? I wouldn't have been able to handle it a second time, the only thing that saved me the first time was Alexz."

"Ok so after you had him why didn't you tell me? You had 4 years!" he said getting angry again. "4 YEARS I missed out on because you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't! Like I said put yourself in my shoes! I still hadn't gotten over you leaving; HELL I COULDN'T EVEN SAY YOUR NAME WITHOUT BREAKING DOWN!" I yelled getting angry. Deep down I knew that if I was him I would be saying and asking the same things, but if you really get down to it, it's his fault for leaving. I thought you had already moved on and I didn't know if you'd just come back out of obligation or even if you would come back. I was scared, terrified of that rejection. Petrified that you would reject Alexz and that would have been ten times worse than when you rejected me."

"But you should have given me that chance! It was my right to know! It shouldn't have been you to make the decision to keep me out of his life."

"it was a mistake I know but I couldn't do it. Lissa and Olena begged me to and I did try. I tried so many times but every time I dialed the number I would either break down or pretty much have a panic attack in fear of your rejection. I know if it was me I would be pissed and angry too but, you don't understand."

"You're right! I don't understand. I come back to try and work things out. try and get you to give me a chance only to find out that I have a son that you've been keeping a secret from me. even if you were hurt or upset, you still should have told me…you said Lissa and my mom knew about it…did anybody else? Why didn't they tell me?"

"Unfortunately, yes pretty much everyone knows. I wasn't going to tell them but I had to when I pretty much lived with Lissa and Olena. Plus they knew I hadn't been with anyone else. They wanted to but I begged them not to…a few times I even had panic attacks while begging them not to. So they didn't tell you to protect me. Believe me though, they wanted to. Sonya's dislike is now pretty much hatred because I wouldn't tell you. So please don't get upset at them."

"I'm mad at them but I can't blame them, you can be pretty persuasive," he said with bitterness. I almost teared up hearing the anger and bitternees in his voice but I tried to hold it in. it's kind of ironic how the night started with me being mad at him and him trying to beg for forgiveness and understanding and now the roles are reversed.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you but, I just could NOT tell you. I doubt that you will ever fully understand because you weren't there but don't hold it against Alexz. He is truly a wonderful kid and a lot like you, actually so much like you it kills me half of the time. You can hate me all you want," I told him honestly. Even though it would hurt like hell if I spent the rest of my life being around Dimitri with him hating me, it would still be better than him rejecting or taking his emotions out on Alexz. I knew he would never purposely harm him, Dimitri's not that kind, but I know from experience not having your father around and wondering why you aren't good enough can be really hard on a kid and leaves some pretty deep scars.

"I need to think about this for a bit, stay here," he said walking off down the road. I went and sat on the bed of his truck.

I sat there for a while, eventually losing track of how long I had been there. It could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours. I just sat there consumed by my thoughts and feelings. I finally decided that I had enough of this sitting here. I climbed out and started walking back towards town. Who knew how much longer Dimitri would be wandering and I didn't know if he would even want to see me when he did make it back.

While I was walking I was thinking. I wondered what Dimitri would do and how he would feel. Would he hate me forever? Would he still want us to try it out again? If he did, did I want to? Honestly I had no idea. I know without a doubt I could never be completely happy without him but I was also scared of him leaving again. After pouring my heart out about keeping the Alexz secret from him and why I couldn't tell him, I knew I would be devastated if he rejected me again. I refused to tell him just how bad things got but, I told him enough to feel vulnerable again. I didn't want to tell him about the weeks I went without talking, the months where I was just a shell, a body but nothing else. The nights I had woken up screaming and crying from the dozens of nightmares I had about him. I hated the way he had such a control over me even when he wasn't around, but I knew that would never change. Like I told him earlier, once I found out about Alexz I made sure I ate regularly, even though it was the last thing on my mind, I made sure to take my vitamins, and started going through the motions of life, but never really living it. Once Alexz was born I started becoming more like myself, but without Dimitri I would never be whole. Even though I knew that was true, I still don't know if I want to try again and put myself out there again.

I was so consumed by my thoughts I didn't see the lights coming up behind me, or hear the brakes screeching. Out of nowhere I heard Dimitri's voice hollering at me. I turned around and saw a black truck speeding towards me. I was standing off the road in the grass, but unfortunately I was at a really sharp curve. The truck hadn't given itself time to slow down all the way so it was most likely going to flip or at least run off the road. I saw it try to turn sharply and heard the screeching of the brakes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri running at me trying to get me to move, but there was nowhere to go. I closed my eyes and braced myself knowing what was about to happen.

My life didn't flash before my eyes but, I did see Alexz. That poor boy, luckily he has enough people he won't be alone and will have help.

Then the image switched to Dimitri, the love of my life. _"I love you Comrade"…._

**Sorry about that little cliff hanger. What do you think is going to happen next? Did she get hit? Does she survive? Or did Dimitri get to her in time? Let me know your thoughts and ideas…who knows you could change my mind!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Every ones reaction to last chapter was amazing! Almost everyone believed that Dimitri would rescue Rose, a few people thought that she should get hit and Dimitri stays by her, proving he's there for the long-haul. I seriously took every ones reviews in and honestly thought about changing things up but I decided to keep it this way…I'll explain more at the bottom after you read what happened first!**

** Nobody said which ending to do first so I just went with the normal ending. The next chapter will be the alternate ending. **

** If you want an epilogue, let me know and I will write one up.**

** I'm thinking about doing a sequel after I finish "Summer That Changed Me" and start working more on "Insta Fame" but I need your opinions on if you want me to or not!**

** Without Further ado here is the last real/full chapter, I hope it lives up to every one's expectations. ENJOY!**

My ears seemed to stop working. I couldn't hear a thing but, I did feel a crushing weight pushing me backwards, next thing I knew I was rolling. Oddly it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I didn't roll for long probably just enough to get to the bottom of the ditch on the side of the road. I was lying on the ground but the weight was still on me. That's when I realized it wasn't what it should be, it was a person. I opened my eyes only to see chocolate brown one's looking back at me.

"Dimitri," I breathed. I could see the concern and relief wash over his face. I don't know who moved first but the next thing I knew our lips connected and all thought went out the window. The only thing on my mind was how much I had missed this and how amazing of a kisser he was. Too soon he pulled away and was smiling down at me. Only then did I remember why we were on the ground…but what happened to the truck.

"Where is the truck?" I asked looking around. That's when I saw itupside down by the tree's.

"I got you out of the way right before it hit you,"

"We should go check on the driver," I said sitting up, Dimitri following.

"Call 911 and I will go see if they're ok," he told me before standing up and walking towards the truck. I called and they said they were sending an ambulance this way. I saw Dimitri pull the driver out. It looked like the guy was awake, luckily. Dimitri and the guy made thier way over to me. the guy was limping and holding his arm but he seemed ok. When they got to me, Dimitri wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. The guy seemed like he was in his early to mid 40'sm with graying hair and a few wrinkles on his face.

"I called the cops and they are sending an ambulance," I told them.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't realize that turn was coming up, I tried my best to slow down but it was way too late. They should have put up better signs," the guy said. I could tell he was sincere.

"It's ok we didn't get hurt," I told him wrapping my arm around Dimitri's back. "Are you ok?"

"I think I might have messed up my shoulder and my leg but I'll live," he said with a small smile.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm on my way to visit some family two towns over. I got caught up in some construction so I was delayed a while. I was trying to hurry up and get there because I hate driving so late but it looks like I'll be later than I was going to anyway" he chuckled. "I should probably go call my brother and tell him what's going on,"

He walked off and pulled out his cell phone. Dimitri pulled away and looked at me.

"Do you want to go get my truck and bring it over here?" he asked. My jaw dropped.

"You're going to let me drive you're precious truck?" I asked in shock.

"It's only maybe 100 yards and I don't want to leave you here alone…I know you can take care of yourself but it'd make me feel better," he said seeing that I was going to say something about being left alone.

"Fine but only because you're letting me drive your truck," I said reaching in Dimitri's pocket and pulling out his keys. I started to walk off.

"Hey Roza," he called after me. I turned to look at him. "Be careful…and don't mess up my truck."

"I'll try not to dent it up too much," I told him with a smile, he just shook his head. It was ironic how I was smiling and joking when earlier I was pretty much about to break down any minute.

As I walked I started thinking. Dimitri and I's problems are far from over but I'm glad that we're both safe. It was a stupid brave thing for him to do, pushing me out of the way but thanks to him I was here and breathing.

I got his truck and pulled it over to the wreck. By now the cops and ambulance were there. The paramedics were checking out the guy in the truck…funny, I never got his name. Dimitri was giving his statement to the cops so I walked over to him. He informed the cop that I was the one that he had pushed out of the way so they took my statements next. They asked if I thought the guy was drunk, I said no it was an accident. Finally they let us go. Before we left I went over to the guy.

"Hey, what'd they say?" I asked him seeing if he was ok.

"They're taking me to the hospital for x-rays, they think I broke my knee and messed up my arm but other than that I'm good," he said. "Did you get checked out?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just a few bruises," I told him with a smile.

"I really am sorry. I did not mean for that to happen, I feel so bad."

"No worries. You didn't hurt me so don't feel bad. Accidents happen. We're about to head home, but I wanted to come make sure you were ok. I hope everything goes well," I told him.

"Thank you. I really am sorry and you're really lucky to have such a brave boyfriend," he told me. I almost corrected him but decided against it. I just smiled and started back towards the truck before I stopped. I turned and faced the guy.

"Hey I never did get your name?" I told him.

"My name's Victor, yours?" he asked.

"Rose. Goodluck with everything Victor," I told him before turning around and making my way to Dimitri.

"What now?" Dimitri asked as I got to the truck.

"I know we still have a lot more to talk about but can we just go home?" I asked. All the drama from the night was starting to tire me out and I just wanted to lie down.

"If that's what you want milady," he said with a chuckle opening my car door for me.

"shut up," I said with a smile playfully slapping his chest. When I hit him though there was something weird. "What's under your shirt?"

He looked down and blushed a little.

"Dimitri, what's under your shirt that has you so embarrassed?" I asked curious.

"After you threw your ring back at me I didn't know what to do with it, I couldn't get rid of it and it felt wrong to just shove it in a drawer. So, I put it on a chain," he told me pulling a chain that was around his neck out from under his shirt. Surely enough there was my ring dangling from it. My eyes watered but didn't spill over. It was so sweet that after all these years not only did he keep the ring, but he wore it and didn't take it off. I really had no words so instead of saying anything I grabbed the chain and pulled him to me. Our lips met for the second time that night, but it was still just as amazing. Dimitri pushed me up against the back passenger door as the kiss got a little bit heated. That was one thing about Dimitri and I, we never lacked passion. From day one the passion was there.

Slowly we pulled apart but stayed close. We stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you for saving me," I told him in a soft whisper, still catching my breath.

"Any time," he said just as out of breath as me. He pulled back and smiled at me before bringing his arm up to offer me help getting into the truck. I grabbed his hand and climbed up. he walked around to the other side and climbed in before driving off. He grabbed my hand and I didn't pull away. We just sat there not talking but enjoying the ride.

When we got to my house he climbed out but I got out before he could come open my door. When he got to my side I just smirked at him and he shook his head before leading me up the walk way. At the door he stopped. I started to walk in but I noticed he wasn't following.

"Come on," I told him grabbing his arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes come on," I told him. I wasn't planning on sleeping with him, we weren't ready for that yet, but that didn't mean I wanted him to leave just yet. I walked into the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer. "I still have some clothes you left here including some sweatpants for you to sleep in. I would give you one of your shirts but I know that's pointless.

"You still have these?" he asked surprised. "I figured you would have burned everything I left behind".

"Believe me the thought crossed my mind but I couldn't do it," I told him truthfully. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom to change. I took my make-up off and brushed my teeth before heading back out to the bedroom. Dimitri was already changed and I almost stopped in my tracks when I came out. The sight of him in sweatpants without a shirt on would make any girls jaw drop. He has always been extremely sexy and muscular but being in the marines made him even more muscular. Luckily Dimitri didn't notice my staring because he was too busy doing the same to me.

"close your mouth before you catch some flies comrade," I told him with a smile. I went over and hopped into the bed. Dimitri came over but hesitated to get in.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "I could always sleep on the couch."

"Get your ass in the bed now! If I wasn't sure you wouldn't be in here right now," I told him.

"Aye Aye!" he said with a smile before getting in beside me. he laid down and I curled up in his side with my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. It felt so amazingly comfortable I'm surprised I've been able to even go to sleep for the last 4 years.

"Goodnight Roza," he said before reaching his arm out and turning off the lamp.

"Good night Dimitri," I told him before starting to drift off.

I know we still have a lot ahead of us. We still need to talk everything out and Dimitri needs to rebuild my trust and faith in him but, for now I'm just enjoying the moment. We still have a lot of serious issues and problems but, hopefully we can work it all out and become one big happy family one day. Right now, it's best if we just take it one day at a time.

** I hope you all liked the way I ended it. Like I said in the chapter they still have a lot to work on but I don't think they could honestly solve all their problems in one night but at least they are back together and working on things!**

** I was going to let her actually get hit by the truck and become paralyzed or seriously injured but, that would have made this story a little bit longer and it was all supposed to happen in one night. **

** I am considering after working on some of my other stories, starting a story where Rose gets paralyzed or something else like that and I would be interested to see what you all would think about that. **


	9. Alternate Ending

**So here is the alternate ending. This is just a random idea that popped in my head. I'm sure a lot of people will either be like "What the hell?!" and/or hate it. But, I figured I'd give it a shot!**

**If I do and epilogue or sequel, they will not be on this ending unless a lot of you actually want it to be…then I will reconsider…but, that is up to you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much after this! :) **

Next thing I knew something hit me and I felt nothing but pain.

I sat up gasping. I reached over and felt nothing but air and mattress.

"Dimitri?" I hollered wandering where he went. Tears were streaming down my face and I started sobbing as I replayed parts of the dream over and over again in my head. I started to think maybe it hadn't been a dream but, then I felt one of the babies kick. I patted my stomach soothingly reassuring myself that it was just a dream. "DIMITRI?"

"I'm here!" Dimitri said rushing into the room. He rushed over to me and I immediately latched on to him. He started rubbing my back and hair soothingly. "I'm here everything is fine. Calm down sweetheart."

"I…Had…A…horrible…night…mare," I said between sobs.

"It was just a dream. Everything is fine. I'm here and you and the baby are safe. Calm down and you can tell me about it if you want to," he said softly trying to calm down. Eventually the sobs subsided but the tears were still pouring out.

"I dreamt that I miscarried one of the babies and we didn't know about the other one. Then you left and told me you didn't love me anymore. I had the other baby but never told you and you came back when he was 4. You were trying to get me to give you another chance but I was too upset. Finally I told you about the baby and you stormed off. Then I got hit by a truck," I told him trying not to break down again. I could still feel all the emotions vividly as if it really happened.

"You know I'd never leave you Roza. I'm going to be here forever," he said holding me a little bit tighter.

"I just felt so real…I could feel all of the pain and anguish as if it were real. Don't ever leave me comrade! I don't think I could take it for real…you see how I'm acting when it was just a dream," I told him with a small smile at the last bit.

"Never, I'll always be here for you."

** So there it was…the alternate ending. Hope you enjoyed it.**

** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, or even just read this story. You all have been so amazing I really can't even describe how happy you have made me while writing this story. I'm sorry it took so long but, at least I've finally finished a story!**

** Let me know how you felt about the story and whether or not you want an epilogue and/or sequel.**

** Again thank you everyone! You have been wonderful to write for!**


	10. Updates

So I know I'm a horrible person! I should have already posted to at least one of my stories but I haven't yet. I'm posting this on three of my stories so if you're reading this on one you don't need to read the ones on the other stories.

**GEEK GUSH ALERT: **I have this extreme problem…I don't know if any of you watch Doctor Who but I just started so of course I can NOT get off Netflix to catch me up! My main problem though is I just watched what I am pretty sure is the saddest most heartbreaking episode in the entire freaking universe, so I've been in this little depressed slump for the last few days. I literally cried my eyes out, like full on sobbing. I have never done that over a tv show, movie, or a book (I did cry pretty good reading the last song by Nicholas Sparks but not nearly as hard as the last 15 minutes of that episode). Now if you watch the show you most likely know what I am talking about and might say it gets better, but I skipped ahead because I'm inpatient and it did bring me a tiny bit of happiness but I'm still not too happy with it, so I of course went to the Doctor Who fanfic to get a little bit of happiness and it is working a little bit!

So this is a major reason why I have not updated. Between watching all of the amazingness that is Doctor Who and being depressed because of it. If you do not watch the show I highly suggest watching it, I know most people who read VA love the whole forbidden romance thing so I almost guarantee that you would love DW.

Enough of my geeking out about Doctor Who, back to the stories:

**One Night- **Do to popular demand, I have decided to do a sequel. I will not do it right away, I want to finish Summer That Changed Me first and get a little further along in Insta Fame. That being said, I was thinking about doing an epilogue maybe a month or two in the future so that readers will get a little more closure before they have to wait for the sequel. I wanted to do it like a year in advance but with me doing a sequel, I don't know that I really want to do that big of a time gap, let me know what you feel.

**Summer That Changed Me- **I have not forgotten about you all, I promise. I have some good ideas to wrap the story up. Don't worry there will be more drama. I'm trying to decide if I want to wrap it up then do a sequel or just put it all in one story. The problem with doing it all in one story is, it will make it a lot, lot longer and I'm not sure if I like it all in one story or make it two…let me know what you think. I should update soon, I'm not entirely sure when but it shouldn't be much longer.

**Insta Fame- **Honestly, I've been wanting to update this story for the last few days but, I've been listening to some Alexz Johnson songs (the girl in the originally tv show that inspired this story) and it's given me some ideas but, to do some of them I would have to change a few things. If you've watched the show, you know there's the main girl (rose) her producer (Dimitri) her parents, best friend (Liss), best guy friend (Mase), her sister, and her three guy band members. In this new arrangement I didn't exactly want to do the exact same thing as the show but, there are some things that I'm thinking about doing like the show. I won't tell you exactly what I was planning but I do have an extremely important favor from all of you.

**I want you to tell me who you want in her band**. That being said I was considering changing it to where Adrian is in her band instead of her brother because I think that might be a better fit (If I leave him in the story as the brother he won't be in it as much, and I feel like he should be in it a lot more than what I have planned). I want you all to tell me who you want in her band, it can be **any character in the book or any character you make up**. There does not have to be just 3 and they do not have to be all guys, though I like the idea of all guys I'm definitely up to some differences. So tell me who you want and if you make up a character then give me details about them. The only people who can not be in the band are Ralf and Jesse because they will be used later on. If you want to change anything else up like make Lissa her sister/older sister, band member or something let me know. This is entirely up to you guys. I know usually people just tell me "Whatever you choose will be good" but this time I want you're actually opinions, I know that everyone has one so PLEASE let me know what you think!

So there are all of my notes on each story, let me know what you feel about them. I promise I will try to update them all pretty soon, I know it most likely will not be before Friday because I have 4 assignments due Friday but, I'll start working on them soon after. Sorry for being so bad about updating but I am working on it. I did pretty well for a while, hopefully I can get back in that rhythm pretty soon!


End file.
